


A Modern Fairytale

by LilxLeprechaun



Category: Aidan Turner (Actor), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilxLeprechaun/pseuds/LilxLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna a young and vibrant stylist from the UK takes a job on the set of the hobbit, she makes new friends and something considerably more with a certain young Irish actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jet lag and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+Kay).



> This is a work of complete fiction, I have absolutely no idea what the afore mentioned actors are really like (so I apologise if they are a tad ooc), and they in no way belong to me, mores the pity. Anna and Chloe however do. This is a story written for my lovely, wonderful friend Anna.

Anna's eyes grew wide and round as she surveyed the massive warehouse that Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema had turned into Middle Earth. There were tall trees that rose to the sky high roof and banks of lush green grass that rolled like hills across the vast space. A huge crowd of people scuttled around her, some nodding with friendly smiles at the dark haired new comer as she uncertainly gripped the handle of her small black case. Technicians were hauling huge rows of lights up onto cranes or running around with cables and other equipment Anna couldn't even begin to name. She swallowed a little, her throat had quickly dried out when she entered the large metal building that seemed to retain the burning heat that scorched its way through New Zealand, and she instantly regretted the jacket she had pulled on to fight off the cold and rain of England before she boarded the somewhat exhausting plane journey. She made a snap decision and let go of the black case and her handbag, quickly removing the offending garment. Stowing it within the main compartment of the case she heard some hurried footsteps approaching her. 

“Uh Hi. Anna right?” spoke the voice from above Anna's crouched body, the young hairdresser straightened to find a small, red haired girl smiling at her, a head set with a microphone nestled into the thick cherry coloured waves. “I'm Chloe. Its nice to meet you. Did you get here OK?” She gushed barely pausing to take a breath. Her dark brown eyes extended her wide and friendly smile making Anna instantly relax.   
“Oh my god it was tiring, 24 hours is the longest I've ever has to sit still. I think I watched the whole first season of being human on my ipad, twice.” she laughed as she stretched her shoulders and stifled a yawn.   
“You're a being human fan? Awe you're going to love it here! We have access the the one and only Mitchell … he's such a cutie.” Chloe giggled as she took the handle of the suitcase and nodded her head in the direction of a door way to their right, “This way. I think PJ wants to brief you.”   
Anna nodded and quickly followed after her new found friend.  
“So what do you do here? Are you in the stylists department too?” she asked as the pair ducked past people, trying their hardest not to get under anyone's feet.   
“Pah! Does it look like I belong in styling? I wouldn't know an eye-shadow brush if it poked me in the eye … that is a bit of an exaggeration by the way. No, I'm the scriptwriter. I sort of act as PJ's go to girl when it comes to the cast and crew.”  
“Ah cool. Is everyone else in stylists nice?” She asked, aware of how bitchy some stylists could get, she'd had a few run ins with Jasmine, a particularly bitchy make up artist on the set of TOWIE a few weeks ago.   
“Uh yeah, mostly. Some of the girls can get quite rude and judgemental. But uh, I'll be around quite a bit if you, y'know, want someone to talk to, I get bored of being around men constantly.” 

Th girls came to a halt at a large wooden door, that had a glass panel inlayed into the smooth plain, revealing the group of people that were huddled around a long table inside. Anna chewed her lip nervously as she caught sight of Peter Jackson waving his arms animatedly around as he chatted to Sir Ian McKellen.   
“I don't think I can do this.” she nervously mumbled to herself as she fiddled with the hem of her pink gypsy top, her fingers shaking slightly. Anna had worked on plenty of sets, and met plenty of high class directors, but looking into that busy conference room her stomach bottomed out and she felt as if she was reduced to a shivering pile of jelly.   
“Yeah, you can. I've seen your portfolio. You had to be good, or lets face it you wouldn't be here.” Chloe reassured, as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl quickly in a supportive hug. “Go on, get in there, I'll be right behind you.” Anna smiled weakly and nodded, taking a deep breath before she pushed open the door, the noise of over a dozen voices died down to a lull as all the eyes in the room turned to her. Her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet at the sudden unwanted attention. 

******  
A long, drawn out half an hour (at least in Anna's jet lagged mind) had passed when Peter smiled at her kindly and handed her a set of three manilla folders that contained the designs for each of the three dwarves she had been assigned to. Discreetly she laid them out on the shiny wooden table before her, so the names stared back at her in thick block capitals.

Richard Armitage: Thorin Oakenshield, Dean O'Gorman: Fili the Dwarf and last, but most certainly not least: Aidan Turner: Kili the Dwarf

Her throat instantly dried again, she was in charge of three of the most important characters in the whole production. She was just glad she didn't have Martin Freeman as well, three high profile characters was over whelming enough. She listened intently as PJ informed the actors who would be their stylists in groups.

“... And lastly that leaves Rich, Deano and Aidan. You are with our lovely new girl Anna, please make her feel welcome guys.” The tired looking Kiwi director instructed the three actors who all nodded their greeting to Anna across the table and smiled. “Well, You are all busy people, off with you.” Peter called happily as he informally dismissed the meeting, heading out the door with Chloe and Philippa following behind him. 

Anna dropped the folders into her black case, eager to retire to her hotel room and look them over, once she had indulged in a nice hot bubble bath and a much needed nap that is. 

“So, lovely lady, how are you finding my beautiful country?” asked a deep Kiwi accent as the chair beside her own was pulled out and Dean dropped himself unceremoniously into it, a large grin spread across his lips making large dimples appear in his cheeks. “Dean O'Gorman” he introduced, sticking a large hand out for her to shake. “But please call me Deano.”  
Anna giggled to herself and accepted his hand in a firm shake, “Anna Kay, its nice to meet you Deano.” The actor's dazzling blue eyes that had been previously fixed on her went wide with shock as Aidan jumped into his lap, eager to join in the introductions. The Irish actor howled with laughter at his friend's surprise, a ripple of throaty chortles flowing from his lips. He quickly refocused, and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss onto Anna's cheek. His dark curls tickled her face and her nostrils filled with the scent of his aftershave. She felt the familiar heat of a blush rising up through her flesh but tried her hardest to fight it.   
“I'm Aidan!” he said with a grin as he took in the slightly flushed tone of the brunette's cheeks, “Oh shit, I haven't upset you already have I?” he asked worriedly, his eyebrows knitting together as he gnawed lightly on his plump bottom lip.   
Anna took a deep break and shook off the cloud of shock that had descended on her. “No, no … of course not. I'm Anna.” she smiled sweetly as she watched the relief wash over Aidan's handsome face.   
“Great! I thought I'd gone and ruined everything already!” he said with a goofy grin, his big chocolate coloured eyes lighting up with happiness, Anna was almost transfixed by the dark pools when another voice cut through her trance. 

“Come on, give the girl some room to breathe.” The voice of reason came from Richard Armitage, who nodded and extended his hand to her in a gentle shake. “I'm Richard.” 

“I know,” Anna laughed, tearing her eyes away from the playful Irishman. “I really loved Robin Hood.”   
The shy actor just smiled graciously and looked at the floor. 

The conference room's door opened quickly and a technician in a black shirt popped her head around the door, smiling at the room's occupants. “Gents, your needed up at boot camp. And Miss Kay, PJ says you can have the rest of the day off, and to get some sleep.” 

The three actors waved goodbye and disappeared out of the room, leaving Anna feeling alone and a little dazed. She was about to gather her things to leave when Richard stuck his head back around the door. “Chloe asked me to give you this, and to tell you that if you ever need anything or even just want a chat, don't hesitate to give her a ring.” He leaned over the table and passed her the piece of paper before disappearing into the warehouse again.


	2. Welcome to the family Miss Kay ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To chill on her first night in NZ Anna joins the cast and crew at the bar for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Aidan turner or any of the actors mentioned within this story, and I don't claim to know any of them personally. This is not a real account of what they are like, but merely my interpretation. 
> 
> A story written for my lovely friend Anna!

"Okay, where to start … " Anna mumbled to herself out loud as she settled on top of her incredibly comfy bed, a glass of rose wine in one hand and the three character files she had been handed that afternoon in the other. She never realised pieces of paper could be so daunting as she stared at the printed names, unsure where to start. The french doors onto her balcony lay open inviting in the cooling evening air to infiltrate the room, the thin lace curtains fluttering in the slight breeze and Anna relished the change after the sweltering heat of the day.

"Allergies … " She whispered to herself as she opened the first file, scanning through the text to find Richard's allergies, scribbling a few notes in the margin she moved onto Dean's file, repeating the procedure. Aidan's however, created a problem, the allergies box in his file was faded and she could barely make out any words. After five minutes of trying the decipher what the faded ink said she sighed and gave up, chewing on her bottom lip in aggravation, until a thought hit her, maybe Chloe could help her with finding out what the actor was allergic to. Fumbling around in her jeans pocket she found the piece of paper Richard had handed to her earlier, grabbing her mobile she dialled the number and held it to her ear, hoping that Chloe wasn't too busy and that she wasn't disturbing anything.

Nervously Anna fiddled with the hem of her pyjama shorts as the phone rang through for a while, she was about to hang up when someone picked up. But it was not her new found friend's voice that she heard.

"Hello … Chloe's phone!" Came the cheery tone, in a distinctly male Kiwi accent. Anna scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, obviously she had called at a bad time.

"Uh Hi, its Anna … I was hoping to speak to Chloe but I'm guessing she's busy?"

two throaty chuckles could be heard down the receiver, along with a muffled shout of 'Oi! Give me back my phone O'Gorman!' there was a lot of muffled rustling as the phone was passed back to its owner.

"Hello, sorry about that … sometimes I swear they're overgrown children."

"Hiya, its Anna … you're not too busy are you?"

on the other end of the phone Chloe looked around the training room at dwarf boot camp, watching as everyone packed up their things ready to head back to the hotels after a long day of training.

"Nope, everyone here is heading home, what can I do for you my lovely?"

"There's just a few questions I needed to ask you about the boys allergies and stuff."

"Oh! Well I tell you what, we'll be down in the hotel bar at about ten if you want to come and join us? Then you can ask them yourself."

"Sure, I'll uh see you then!" Anna grinned to herself, she was glad she wasn't going to be stuck so far away from home, without anyone to talk to. After a few goodbyes the girls hung up the phone and Anna headed towards her suitcase, pondering what she should wear, it was a posh hotel, she had no idea if there was a dress code or if it was just a 'wear whatever' deal. She had packed minimally so checking in to the airport wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but now she realised her lack of clothing was going to be a problem and made a mental note to ask Chloe where the best places to shop were.

Anna spared a glance to the large gold rimmed clock on the wall and saw that the time was only just ticking round to 8 o'clock. She still had plenty of time before she had to start getting ready, so she laid her chosen purple dress on the back of a chair and returned to the folders and her notes. Time flew by and before she knew it the clock's hands had ticked round to 9 30. Closing the files as much as she could, even though she had almost doubled the thickness with post it notes, she dropped them down onto a near by table, and grabbed her dress.

At ten past ten she stood outside the doors of the golden elevator, her mind firmly fixed on the fact that she was fashionably late. She had straightened her long dark hair and reapplied her make up, but still tried to maintain a casual look … not wanting to go over board. With a loud ding the doors in front of her opened and she stepped in to the lift, pressing the button for the ground floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a voice yelled 'hold the door', and a few seconds later Aidan slid into the lift beside her, a happy smile on his handsome face, and a healthy pink blush shadowing his cheeks from exertion.

“You're fashionably late too huh?” he asked with a knowing smile as he dragged a hand through his unruly curls, trying to tame them in the lift's mirrored walls. His brown eyes flicked to Anna's own as he waited for a reply, Anna inwardly kicked herself realising she had been too caught up in what he was doing to have answered his question. She fought back the raging redness that threatened to spill over her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Sorry … I'm still a bit jet lagged!” She didn't know if Aidan bought the excuse, but he simply nodded, leaning back against the elevator wall and crossing his arms over his chest watching her. “I got a bit distracted with your files … before I knew it it was 9 30 and I was still in my pyjamas!” She continued, answering his original question.

Aidan's eyebrows wrinkled in concern, “we aren't keeping you up are we? I mean you only got in this morning. I remember how I felt on my first night over here … I must have slept for about ten hours and still a hurricane could have blown the hotel to bits around me and I wouldn't have woken up!”

Anna giggled at the anecdote, she was a little tired, but she decided she would much rather get to know the people she would be spending the best part of the next two years in close quarters with. She stifled a yawn as she shook her head, a tired smile playing on her lips, “No, I will be fine. I'm sure this will be a much better way to spend my first night here.”

“Well then.” Aidan started with a cheeky smile as he pushed off the wall to stand upright, the elevator coming to a shuddering stop. “We'll just have to ensure that we entertain you!” he concluded with a wink, making Anna giggle at his behaviour once again. The pair left the lift in comfortable silence and made their way to the glass doors of the bar. Holding the door open for her Aidan gave Anna a little mock bow, waving his hand toward the entryway “After you, beautiful lady.” She fought back the blush that threatened to engulf her cheeks once again, glad for the rosy dimness of the bar. “Ah, there they are” the young Irishman said indicating the table at the back of the room where several actors crowded themselves onto the plush velvet seats.

Anna grinned and waved at Chloe who was seated between Richard and Dean, the latter telling her a joke which landed on deaf ears at the red head waved manically across the room at her. As they approached the already busy table she heard the young woman scold the blond playfully, “Deano shove over, let Anna sit down.” he jokingly rolled his eyes and stood from the seat vacating it for the brunette.

“Oh it's okay, I can sit somewhere else ...” Anna started, feeling a little uncomfortable that Dean had been kicked out of his seat, but he just shook his head and moved to stand next to Aidan, who he greeted with a hard clap on the back, “nonsense love, I needed to head to the bar anyway. Enjoy your girly chat.” he reassured her as the two men turned and made their way to the bar.

“So how was your relaxing afternoon?” Chloe asked as she drained the remainder of her white wine, placing the empty glass back onto the table. She adjusted the strap on her black dress and leaned back against Richard's side so she could face Anna and give her her full attention.

“It was great, I had a bubble bath, napped for a bit and still managed to do some productive work.” Anna said as she made herself comfortable in the seat that was still warm from where Dean had occupied it moments before.

“Good to hear. We actually have a few days off, PJ has been feeling under the weather lately and has requested a long weekend, so you can sleep in as long as you like.” a vibration rang out on the table, and Chloe picked up her phone reading the message, “Aidan asked what you want from the bar?”

Anna looked taken aback, she was just planning to get up and grab herself a drink once the two men had returned, “Oh, no, I’ll go up in a minute.”

Chloe shook her head and laughed at the girl's shy nature, “Don't be silly … we're all friends here. What would you like?”

“Archers and Lemonade then please.” she requested and Chloe sent Aidan the reply, dropping her phone back down onto the table. “So what are you going to do with your extra days off?” she asked having to raise her voice to be heard over the other conversations that were floating around the table. 

“Well ...” The red head began her face scrunching up in thought, "I think we have a few house viewings tomorrow morning, but after that I'm free … I might go shopping, I need a few new pairs of shoes.” she giggled as she said the last sentence in a low voice, but she was still cut off by Richard's baritone. 

“No, you don't.” 

“I really do!” she insisted, nodding at Anna with a large grin, the dark haired girl laughed.

“Would you mind if I came along? I haven't brought that many clothes with me, and I don't really want to have to get my mum to send them half way across the world.” 

“You know what … its a date!” Chloe confirmed with a sweet smile, as Aidan and Dean returned to the table, carrying drinks between them. 

“One archers and lemonade for the lovely lady, its a double, I hope you don't mind.” Aidan murmured in Anna's ear as he placed the tumbler of clear alcohol down in front of her, his trademark cheeky smile back on his face. 

“Thank you” she replied, sipping delicately through the thin black straw, still trying to remain civilised in front of her new acquaintances, but that idea was soon wiped away from her when a waitress arrived at the table carrying a tray of bright green shots.

“On behalf of Mr Mark Hadlow.” she said placing the full tray down on the middle of the table. 

“Thank you Dori!” everyone called making the older man blush as they raised the tiny glasses of green liquid. 

“Welcome to the family Miss Anna!” Mark called across the table to her, raising his glass before knocking back the luminous alcohol. 

“To Miss Anna!” everyone chorused as they followed Mark's motions. 

Anna openly blushed as she downed her own shot and giggled a little when Aidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her affectionately.


	3. Just us then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's night of drinking turns into an unexpected breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aidan, Dean and Richard in no way belong to me, no matter how many times i throw money in wells and wish for it. I have no idea what they're actually like, so this is my interpretation. 
> 
> This story is for the lovely Anna ... and I promise an extra big and extra eventful chapter sunday as a celebration for St. Patricks!

“Oh god no more!” The girls chorused as they paled at the sight of Aidan and Dean brandishing a new bottle of vodka from the bar, with massive grins on their alcohol reddened faces. They had lost the majority of the cast as the night had passed on, leaving only the three royal dwarves and the two young women. All five heads were spinning and raucous laughed had come from the first bottle of vodka that now lay empty on the seat beside Richard. The elder actor having lost his usual calm and sensible façade and was trying to work out how best to tell the only joke he could remember.

“A blonde walks into a bar … you'd have thought she'd have seen it ...” His brows scrunched and he shook his head as everyone laughed, more at his reaction than at the joke. “No … it's still not funny!” he groaned, flopping back in his seat and covering his face with his hands.

“Never mind sweetie, I'm sure you'll get it one day.” Chloe cooed, kissing him lightly on the cheek as a distraction from his misery. “but not not right now. Its 1 am and they're going to want to close the bar.” her statement was punctuated by the waitress from before cashing up the till. “Hows about we move somewhere else to continue this eh?” She hopped up from her seat and held her hand out to help Anna up, stumbling a little on her red high heels. The now bubbly brunette laughed and shook her head, jumping up with an equally comical wobble, she was only thankful that she had chosen to wear her favourite lilac flats.

“Seems the ladies need a hand to walk.” Dean laughed, as he pulled on his blue suit jacket, using the back of the chair it had been resting on for support.

“Not so stable yourself there Deano.” Anna quipped, her eyes flickering to the man's braced wrists. The other members of the group giggled like naughty school girls when Dean blushed and nodded, the tips of his ears turning a hot pink.

“Lets get going. Who's room are we going to?” Richard asked as he gracefully made his way around the table, an arm locking around the red head's middle to give her some much needed support. Anna was about to take a step forward and steady herself when she felt a warm arm encircle her own waist, looking over her shoulder she came face to face with Aidan who winked and smiled at her, his hand giving her hip a reassuring squeeze.

“Yours?” snorted Dean as he gestured to Richard and Charlotte, who just shrugged in agreement.

“Why don't we split up, get into something comfier and then finish that?” Chloe said pointing to the vodka bottle, as Dean swiped it off the table, cradling it to his chest like it was his first born child.Anna nodded enthusiastically in agreement, just wanting to be back in her comfy pyjamas but not wanting to leave the company, it seemed Chloe had had the same idea.

The group made their way to the elevators, trying not to stumble when it lurched with its ascent. Anna felt her body fall to the side and grabbed the closest thing to her in order to steady herself, which happened to be the front of Aidan's expensive looking black shirt. "Sorry!" she mumbled sheepishly, smoothing her hair back to cover up her embarrassment, her eyes avoiding his deep, chocolatey irises.

"Its ok, i don't mind being your hand rail." he joked, the alcohol had thickened his Dublin accent to a velvety purr that made Anna's insides twist.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, the doors dinged open for the second floor where Dean, who had been leaning casually against them nearly fell onto the hallway carpet. "Be with you in ten!" he called as the doors began to close, jogging down the corridor to his room. A few seconds later the lift stopped again and Anna exited the lift, being escorted by Aidan, promising that they would meet at Richard and Chloe's room in ten minutes or so.

The dark haired actor leaned against the wall watching her intently as she fumbled through her black clutch to find her elegant black and gold room key. With a sigh of relief she finally managed to find it and open the door, she beckoned Aidan in and closed the door behind him.

“You can just go back to your room, it's ok … I think I'm safe in here by myself.” Anna joked as she dropped her bag onto a chair grabbed her pyjamas that she had been just chucked on top of the bed in her haste to leave earlier in the evening. “Well better be on the safe side.” Aidan dropped himself into one of the plush chairs opposite the bed, and closed his eyes, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his hands resting within his messy curls.

“So you enjoying your first night here?” Anna raised her voice so her could hear her through the closed bathroom door as she pulled her pjs on. “Yeah, its better than what I thought my night would be. Wine, chocolate and British TV, feeling home sick in my room by myself.” after quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a loud click and earning a one eyed look from Aidan, his dark orbs rolling up the planes of her legs that were exposed from her shorts. “Nice PJ's” he teased, a sexy smirk settling on his thin lips.

“Awe thanks gorgeous!” she shot back, a teasing tone lacing her voice as she grabbed her room key and phone from her bag before making her way to the door, with Aidan falling into step just behind her.

From then on the night zoomed past for Anna, filled with alcohol, bad movies and silly conversations. Before she knew it she was awoken by light filtering in through the closed curtains. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust, realising she was not in her cosy bedroom at home in England, she wasn't even in her own hotel room, she was curled up rather uncomfortably in an arm chair. A rustling a little way away from her caught her attention and she realised she wasn't alone. Casting her eyes across the room she could see two dishevelled shapes slumped together on a sofa. Dean's face was covered by his arms as he slept but Aidan's was exposed to Anna's view. A small smile traced over her lips as she watched him, his expression angelic and his deep breaths stirring any loose curls that had fallen over his face.

She made to stand up but groaned slightly as a pain shot through her head making her wobble slightly. ' _coffee_ …' she murmured to herself, stepping over a few objects that had mysteriously found their way onto the floor during the night. When she reached the breakfast bar she smiled, seeing a pot of coffee already made for her, steam still rising from the dark liquid.A note lay propped up against the jug.

_Anna,_

_thought you might be needing this …Rich and I have slipped out for our house viewings. Give me a ring when you want to head out shopping. Have fun trying to wake those lazy asses. Oh and please have some breakfast … there's all sorts of things in the kitchen!_

_Chloe xx_

She giggled quietly and glanced back at the sleeping men who were beginning to fidget, unconsciously finding their positions uncomfortable. Pouring herself a coffee she turned to the mini fridge below the tiny hob and pulled out a pack of bacon and some eggs. 'well, this will wake them up.' she thought as she busied herself with starting to make breakfast.

Dean was the first of the two boys to wake, falling off of his end of the sofa with a loud clatter and a thump, his surprised cry and accidental kick to Aidan's stomach woke the Irishman up mere seconds later, his eyes darkening with a frown when his head began to spin.

“Morning you two.” Anna called from the kitchenette as she flipped the bacon in its frying pan, the smell attracting the two men to sit at the breakfast bar, with mugs of coffee in their hands. “Sleep well?” she continued with a laugh, as she turned to face them, sipping her own coffee. An agitated grumble left both their lips at the savoured the steaming caffeine.

A loud, tinny rendition of Weezer's Buddy Holly rang through the room and Dean quickly whipped his phone out of his pocket, his blue eyes going as wide as saucers when he saw the time. “Shit, I was supposed to be at the studio and hour ago. I've gotta go!” he quickly patted Aidan on the shoulder and kissed Anna on the cheek, shouting “Sorry bout breakfast!” as he darted out of the door.

A few seconds of silence passed as Anna turned back to the food, taking time to flip the bacon again. She was glad she was facing the pan when Aidan's next comment left his lips. A hot blush instantly tingeing her cheeks.

“So it's just us now then, huh?”


	4. Its all about being casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Aidan spend some quality time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not - unfortunately - own any actors or characters from the hobbit, but the ocs are mine! this is dedicated to my darling friend Anna!!

“So, its just us now then huh?” 

A heated, scarlet blush flooded Anna's cheeks when the words rolled off of his tongue, She swallowed heavily attempting to regain her composure before she burnt herself. 

“Uh yeah” she managed to splutter out, her eyes fixing on Aidan as she placed a now full plate in front of him. “So why do they have breakfast supplies in their hotel room? Its a bit unusual.” She asked, breaking the silence as they began to eat. 

Aidan chucked lightly and swallowed his mouthful of food before answering, his lips forming his trademark cheeky grin. “Last night is not an unusual occurrence for us. Dean and I are here most nights. We're like some strange dysfunctional family … you'll get used to it, trust me.” he stopped talking only to sip his now rapidly cooling coffee, “They're looking for a house out here though, so the space and comfort for us staying will go up, plus I think I heard Rich mention something about the bedroom here being too small for him, Chloe and her shoe collection.” 

Anna giggled at the joke and nodded, “Yeah, I heard about her shoe addiction, so what are your plans for the day?” she asked casually, her eyes running over his handsome face as he finished the last of his breakfast. Getting up and grabbing her plate he headed to the little kitchenette's sink, “Well I don't know really, I hadn't thought about it. I could go back to bed, or watch a film. I could scoot over to Dean's studio and hang out with him for the day … I just don't know.” Anna suppressed a laugh as she watched him squeeze the bottle of washing up liquid like a child, with both hands, from high above the sink.

“I'd say you could come shopping with me and Chloe, but I think you'd probably get bored.” she offered with a soft giggle at his wide eyed expression. 

“Shopping? Shopping with women? Oh hell no!!” he answered, his voice and eyes frightened. “I think I'd rather saw my own hand off.”

“Oh cheers!” Anna joked as she crossed her ankles beneath her on the breakfast stool. 

“You know what I mean, girly things aren't really my style. You know with my macho look.” he winked at her and flexed his biceps. 

Anna bit her lip and averted her eyes, not wanting her skin to flush a bright shade of pink, again. A loud vibration rang through the room, and Aidan pointed to Anna's handbag that was hanging precariously from a lampshade in the corner. “That's your phone, mines in my pocket.” hopping up from her stool she carefully picked her way across the living room, trying not to trip over the scattered pillows and blankets that seems to literally cover the floor. 

“How did it get there?” she asked, pulling her phone from the depths of the bag, scrolling through the menu screen to see who had called her. The digitised letters informed her the missed call was from Chloe. 

“I think it was something to do with the karaoke … you and Chloe were dancing around the room if I remember rightly.” Aidan answered with a grin as he topped his mug of coffee back up, raising the jug to Anna in question, who nodded thankful for the caffinated beverage. 

“Lots of milk and three sugars please. Just going to give her a call back. I'll be back in a bit.” she called as she made her way towards where she vaguely remembered the bathroom to be. Closing the door behind her she examined her reflection in the wall length mirror, running the fingers of her spare hand through her long dark hair, teasing a few sleep induced knots from the length. The ringing clicked through as Chloe answered her end.

“Hey Anna, you're up now then, hows your head?”

“Yeah, its good actually, breakfast and coffee help.”

“That’s true, did you wake the boys up?”

“They did that themselves, Dean fell off the sofa and kicked Aidan.” 

“Yeah, that's about right … oh hang on Anna my lovely, I'm being beckoned.” there was a muffled scraping as Chloe lowered her phone from her ear, followed by a series of muffled voices before the red head returned to the phone. “I need to go honey, forms to fill in and all that crap. Can you meet me at the Java Stop Coffee Lounge in the plaza shopping mall, at 2 or so? And we'll get going to raid the shops.” 

“Yeah, I'll go clean up and meet you there. See you soon!”

“Yup, bye honey!” 

Anna hung up her phone and gave herself once more glance over in the mirror before she entered the living room where Aidan had sprawled himself over the sofa, his dark eyes fixed on an episode of some drama that was playing on the walls inset flat screen TV, and his coffee mug balancing on his chest. 

“All better? I knew girls followed each other to the bathroom, I didn't realise it was the same even if they aren't even in the same building?” he joked with a cheeky grin as he focussed his chocolatey irises on her face. Anna laughed and grabbed her own mug off of the coffee table and sipped the hot liquid.

“Yeah much better. I have to go change and meet her for 2. so I better go change soon.” She smiled indicating the time that was flashing on the LED screen, proclaiming that it was 1 o clock already.  
“But I suppose I better help you to clean this mess up!” she stated, exhaling a puff of breath dramatically. 

“Don't worry I'll be fine doing it by myself. Go on, go do whatever it is you think you need to do to make yourself even more beautiful.” Anna felt her cheeks heat up and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Aidan ushering her towards the door. “Go on, I'll be fine. I'll see you later.”

“Ok, I will then. See you later.” she smiled as she unhooked her purse and headed out into the corridor, closing the door behind her, and heading back to her room to get ready.

******

“Ok, handbag, purse, keys, phone, room key. Ok I've got everything.” Anna mumbled to herself as she went over one last check of her possessions, and slung her handbag over shoulder, adjusting her sleeveless white shirt, and combing her fingers through her dark locks. She laid her hand on the door knob, ready top head to the lobby and book herself a taxi to the plaza mall when a loud knock sounded at her door. She furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled, as she pulled the door open, revealing Aidan waiting for her in the corridor, dressed in a black leather jacket, and jeans with his hands in his pockets. A pair of sleek silver sunglasses covered his eyes and his lips were set in a handsome grin.  
“Fancy a ride?” he asked, his voice laced with a throaty chuckle.


	5. I will Survive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna remembers the night before and gets a surprising invitation ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not - unfortunately - own any actors or characters from the hobbit, but the ocs are mine! this is dedicated to my darling friend Anna!!

Anna quirked an eyebrow as she took in the dark figure stood before her, his cheeky grin seeming to light up the entire corridor. 

“And you just so happened to be heading out? And on your way to the plaza mall?” She asked with a light chuckle, making Aidan shrug sheepishly and run a hand through his tangled mass of curls. 

“Well, not so much. Just thought you might want a lift? Taxis can be so expensive y'know.” he answered her, shrugging. “But if you don' t want one, I'll just go back to bed, that's cool.” and he turned to head back to his room, a sly smile covering his lips. 

“Wait!” she called, stopping him in his tracks as she entered the hallway, locking her hotel room door behind her. “I was only joking with you Aidan, I'd love a lift. I have no idea where I'm going so a guide would be nice.” 

“Well in that case! Lets go!” he laughed as he grabbed her hand and basically pulled her down the corridor, her feet struggling to catch him up in her high ankle boots. 

*****

“And Richard is a big guy too, so when he leapt into McTavish's arms in training last week I swear I thought someone was gonna break something.” Laughed Aidan, his eyes never leaving the smooth road as the pair wound their way through busy motor ways towards the plaza mall, the streets around them humming with activity. 

“But I can't get over how shy he is?! I'm told all these hilarious anecdotes about him, but when he's around me he's quiet as a mouse.” 

Aidan laughed loudly at her comment, his eyes crinkling in mirth and his mouth displaying a set of perfect, pearly white teeth. “You've only known him, what … a day? He'll warm to ya. Anyway, did he appear shy last night after a few glasses of vino?” Anna's brow furrowed in thought, most of the night, especially when they'd all crashed in Chloe and Richard's room, was a blur. But she remembered a few distinct things if she tried really hard. The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk as she giggled at one memory that was particularly clear. 

“What?” Aidan asked as he took his eyes off the road momentarily to glance in her direction, “What's funny?” 

Her giggle erupted into full blown laughter that she tried to hide by covering her mouth with her hands, but the sound continued to tumble from her lips. “Seriously, what?” Aidan asked cocking an eyebrow as he waited for her hysterics to die down enough for her to give him a somewhat breathy answer. 

“Just about the only thing I can remember is you, Dean and Richard clinging onto each other and singing along to karaoke 'I will survive.'” her sides began to sting at the force of the laughter that rang through her body, causing her ribs ho have a dull ache. 

“Oh, Jesus, really?” Aidan asked, breaking out into his own bout of laughter, his cheeks turning pink at her humiliating recollection. 

“Yup, really, and I'd love to tell you that the three of you drunkenly slurring made an awesome song, but uh … I'd be lying. You sounded like a bag of cats being strangled!” she giggled loudly again and buried her face into the palms of her hands. 

“Well, thank you for the brutal honesty there Simon Cowell.” the young Irishman joked, as he pulled off of the road and into the shade of a multi-story car park. 

Anna managed to choke down her giggles and looked at him seriously as he finished parking the car next to a sleek black BMW. “I'm sorry, its just … if you could see what I could you'd be laughing too.” 

“I'm sure I would be. C'mon lets go. Chloe will be waiting for you.” He said quietly opening the door unfolding his long legs onto the asphalt. 

Anna paused for a minute, slightly unsettled by his hushed response. She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't managed to offend the man she had been crushing on for a few years. A light tap on her window broke her out of her reverie and she turned, a little surprised to see Aidan's face so close to the pane, his tradmark grin once again plastered over his handsome features. “You coming?” he asked her softly, prompting her to get out of the car and join him. 

 

******

The mall was incredibly busy and people rushed by them in swarms, not paying attention to the british actor or his young companion as they made their way towards a bustling cafe, where they could already see Chloe and Richard sitting at a table with mugs clutched in their hands. 

“So uh, I was wondering … you know if you're not too tired, or homesick … would you, would you want to grab a movie and dinner with me tonight? As uh, just friends of course because apparently inter-set relationship aren't allowed.”

Anna felt her cheeks flood with heat as a blush tinged her cheeks and neck, Aidan Turner, THE Aidan Turner, had basically just asked her out on a date. She swallowed heavily, trying to keep her cool. “Yeah, that'd be good.” She pondered for a moment, “But what about Chloe and Richard … please tell me they're together and its not some really creepy sibling thing ...” she shivered to put emphasis on her fears. 

Aidan laughed lightly, relieved , that Anna had accepted him. “Yeah, they're together. Its different for them, they were together before the shoot started. Plus Chloe is a stubborn bitch and will always get her way.”

they hushed as they entered the cafe and made their way over to the couple.


End file.
